


Infinity

by GhostWolf25



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 09:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22493998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostWolf25/pseuds/GhostWolf25
Summary: Little smutty Songfic OneShot to purge my JEmily feelings! Song is “Infinity” from Niykee Heaton. Never written like this before so apologies if it sucks!Scene takes place after the episode where Emily follows the international killer back to the States.Feel free to leave comments/feedback :)Disclaimer: I own nothing character wise or song wise!
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Kudos: 39





	Infinity

The knock on her hotel room door shook Emily out of her brown liqoured stupor. She checked her phone and saw several missed calls from JJ and a few texts. “Great,” Emily muttered, hauling herself off the couch and shuffling toward the door. Emily was enjoying her solitary brooding as awlays, accompanied only by a stiff Scotch. She was in no mood to talk to JJ after this case; especially not after admitting to the team on the plane she’d had a nightmare in which the gorgeous blonde had replaced the Detective Inspector she lost back in London, as the one dying from their unsub’s stabbing.

As expected when she opened the door, Emily met a pair of worried sapphire blue eyes belonging to the one and only Jennifer Jareau.  
“Emily... I guess you’ve ignored my calls huh?” JJ half-heartedly laughs. 

“JJ, what are you doing here? You should be home with the boys. With... Will,” Emily chokes on Will’s name. She had no reason to hate Will, he was good to JJ and Emily had practically thrown JJ towards him all those years ago. Yet after Emily’s “death” and spending two incredible nights in Paris, where they’d finally admitted their feelings for each other, Emily couldn’t shake her distaste for JJ’s husband. He still had JJ. She didn’t. 

“Em we need to talk,” JJ answered, pushing her way into Emily’s suite.  
“Well come on in, by all means” Emily rolled her eyes as she shut the door. JJ was already helping herself to a glass of Scotch and settling in on the couch. Emily gaped for a second before moving to sit on the other end. 

“Well now that you’ve helped yourself to my good liqour, talk,” Emily demanded. JJ looked at her ruefully before taking a long swill, grimcacing at the burn.  
“I still dont see how you and Rossi drink this stuff. Burns like hell.” JJ smiled before nervously running her through her golden tresses, and looking back at Emily. 

“As Rossi says, accquired taste. Jayje you know youre a white wine girl!” Emily snorted. For her part, Emily was trying her damndest to put off an annoyed air, but failed miserably when JJ flashed that incredible smile that melted her every time.

“So small talk aside, why are you here JJ? What do we need to talk about that I haven’t already said?” Emily looks directly into JJ’s deep blue eyes searching for the answers she was terrified would be there, yet hoping against hope they still were the same answers she’d seen a few years prior.

JJ shifted on the couch and moved closer to Emily, gently taking Emilys hands in her own.  
“Em, I... I. When you were calling out my name on the plane it all came rushing back. No actually before, when Hotch said you were coming in for a case. Paris, my feelings for you, our stupid agreement. All of it. I knew the second you admitted the nightmare was about losing me that you still have feelings for me too. That Paris wasn’t a one time thing. Then I stupidly pushed you away when you came back. I chose Will after the bombings. I married him. Then you flew half way across the world to save me from Askari. You were the only one who I knew could save me Em. Stupidly I pushed you away again. Even when I said no more lies.” 

JJ stops to take a breath and sees Emily’s soulful eyes watching her, one perfect eyebrow cocked. “When Askari had me I hallucinated... I hallucinated it was you who found me. Not Spence, Not Will, not the team. You. I stupidly let you go back to London because I didn’t feel I deserved happiness after Askari. Fastforward and Will and I had Michael, you were in London at Interpol with some guy and I... I... I” JJ’s rambling was interrupted by lips crashing into hers; deep need, want, and love poured into the kiss. Emily Prentiss knew how to kiss, and how to convey every feeling she held into it.

JJ was shocked at first, but quickly gave in grabbing Emily’s face to pull her closer, running her tongue over full lips, begging for entry. As the kiss deepened so did their need for air, reluctantly Emily broke away first, panting as she caught her breath and tried to slow her pounding heart.

“Fuck,” was all JJ could huff out as she watched Emily regain composure.  
“I missed that,” Emily said solemnly as she watched JJ’s eyes darken with lust. “But Jennifer what are we doing? I dont want a one night stand again. I want YOU. To be with you, the boys. To have a life. What do you want JJ? I don’t want to be a side piece. Not one for him.” Emily noticed JJ’s shoulders slump at the mention of Will again. Emily softened her glare upon seeing the blonde’s sadness. “Jayje? What happened?”

“Will and I aren’t together anymore. We haven’t been for a few months now. He is currently the most wonderful roomate and friend I could ask for, but deep down he knew my heart belonged to you. It always has. Actually, he was the one who told me to come here. To go for it. He wishes us the best and hopes we will be happy.”

The realization of what JJ just told her washed over Emily. She reached for her highball glass and finished her Scotch before looking back at JJ who kept fidgeting with her necklace.

“JJ... get over here. Now.” The feral need in Emilly’s voice sent pulses down to JJ’s core.  
In an instant she was atop the lithe brunette, kissing Emily fiercly, running her hands under the hem of Emily’s Yale tshirt feeling soft skin. JJ dragged her nails down Emily’s abs, and growled at the needy whine Emily let out. 

“JJ, get this fucking shirt off of me now, and take me to bed.” JJ quickly ripped the shirt off and flung it across the room as they maneuvered off the couch to stand. Hands roamed up and down the others body, goosebumps forming on both their arms.

JJ was getting annoyed her clothing was still on and took the next air break to peel off her offending shirt and bra. Emily drew a sharp breath at the sight before her. JJ was stunning. She always had been. Her scars from her torture at Askari’s hands only served to show how strong she was. She survived. Golden blonde hair fell tossled over perfectly toned shoulders, full perky breasts that fit perfectly in Emily’s hands on full display, honey hued sun kissed skin glistening with sweat from thier antics; JJ was a Grecian goddess, and Emily finally had her all to herself.

JJ noticed Emily taking her in, and did the same. Their first time together in Paris JJ was awestruck by Emily’s full beauty. Everyone knew Emily was an etheral kind of beautiful. Alabaster skin, dark hair, deep brown eyes, full glorious breasts that took JJ’s breath away. But Emily’s eyes were JJ’s weakness. The way they showed so much love when anyone needed comfort, the fire that flashed when she was angry, and the sadness that always lingered just behind the brightness. Emilys eyes were on fire for a different reason tonight; lust passion and love.

Both women snapped out of their respective gazes and smiled. “God Em,” JJ purred as she sashayed over to her lover, “youre breathtaking.” Capturing her lips once more, JJ guided Emily back to the bed. She made quick work of Emily’s sweats and moaned at discovering Emily was commando. As soon as the sweats were out of the way JJ nipped up Emily’s stomach causing Emily to gasp and whine. When JJ reached Emily’s mouth for another kiss she felt a hand on her shoulder.

“Wait JJ. I want to try something. Um, so ever since this song came out Ive sort’ve fantasized us having sex to it...” Emily blushes and turns away. JJ gently lifts Emily’s chin and meets her gaze, “a fantasy hmm? Well why don’t you show me how it played out in your head.” JJ knew Emily loved fucking with music on; it got her in the mood and it was fun to play with different beats and genres; or so Emily had let slip on a few drunken “girls nights” with Garcia. Emily wiggled out from under JJ and grabbed her phone off the bedside table. Finding her speaker in her bag Emily turned it on and qued the music. A melancholy guitar opening flooded the room, followed by the breathy vocals of Niykee Heaton. JJ’s eyes widen not pegging Emily for being one to keep up with newer genres and artists. Emily smirked at JJ’s doe eyed look and captured her lips once more as the chorus began: 

“I can still feel your breath all over me, filling me  
I could fuck with you for eternity, infinity  
Takeoff and lights on, I could be your lover  
I could be the one for you and no one else at all...” 

Emily’s hands moved down JJ’s perfectly toned abs and played with the hem of her jeans. JJ keened with want and bit Emily’s lip to make her point known. Emily sat up and pulled JJs jeans and lacey black underwear off, dropping them seductively on the floor with a Chesire Cat grin on her face.

“JJ what do you want? Hmmm? Tell me my beautiful, Blackbird.” JJ looked up at Emily at the sound of her nickname only the two of them shared, the look of pure love in those enchanting brown eyes took JJ’s breath away, and all she could muster was a strangled “you.”With that confirmation Emily kissed JJ deeply while pushing two fingers into her blonde beauty. 

“So how long will it be till you see how bad I need this?  
I'll give you all if you please never leave, I need to keep it  
I could fuck with you for infinity...

“I wish I never touched no one before  
I envy the hearts that you've adored  
Who you've loved  
Don't wanna fight, so let's settle the score  
Tear me apart  
But don't let go”

JJ moaned at the sensation as Emily filled her. She bucked her hips as Emily began circling her clit while pumping elegant strong fingers in and out. JJ set the pace slow and gentle to keep in ryhthm with the music, and Emily kept up perfectly. Kissing JJ’s pulse point a few times before moving down to her perfect honey toned breasts. Sucking on JJ’s pert nipple and hearing the sounds emitting from the blonde drove Emily wild. Her own want was building between her legs and she could feel the wet heat dripping down her leg. JJ wouldnt have to do much to send her over the edge.

Emily could feel JJ’s walls begin to tighten around her fingers, signaling she was close to her release. Emily quickly moved down and settled between JJ’s legs, using her tongue to drive JJ closer to her breaking point. 

“Fuck. Oooohh. EMMMILLLLLYYY” JJ cried out as she came. A few more strokes of Emilys tongue and JJ felt her orgasm take over; the build from her core to her belly was intense, a golden light burst behind her eyes as she rode out the waves of pleasure. JJ felt Emily slide her fingers out and looked up from her haze to see Emily diligently sucking her fingers clean of JJ. The feral growl that came from JJ’s throat caused Emily to look up from her task and stare JJ down as she sucked each finger once more before JJ pulled her into a searing kiss, moaning at the taste of herself on Emilys lips.

“Emily... I love you. Ive always loved you. This, us. I want it. For infinity.” Emily’s eyes met JJ’s before she leaned in for a deep soulful kiss. “I love you too Jennifer Jareau. Since the moment you toured me around the bullpen eleven years ago I’ve been in love with you. I think infinity sounds perfect.” 

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Infinity- Niykee Heaton
> 
> “Ooh-ooh  
> I wanna walk to the edge of the earth  
> Scream your name'till the fire's gone from my lungs  
> I wanna drink till I don't feel the urge  
> To run back to you and lay down, make me yours  
> I can still feel your breath all over me, filling me  
> I could fuck with you for eternity, infinity  
> Takeoff and lights on, I could be your lover  
> I could be the one for you and no one else at all  
> So how long will it be till you see how bad I need this?  
> I'll give you all if you please never leave, I need to keep it  
> I could fuck with you for infinity  
> I wish I never touched no one before  
> I envy the hearts that you've adored  
> Who you've loved  
> Don't wanna fight, so let's settle the score  
> Tear me apart  
> But don't let go  
> I can still feel your breath all over me, filling me  
> I could fuck with you for eternity, infinity  
> Takeoff and lights on, I could be your lover  
> I could be the one for you and no one else at all  
> So how long will it be till you see how bad I need this?  
> I'll give you all if you please never leave, I need to keep it  
> I could fuck with you for infinity  
> Tell me that I'm crazy, tell me I'm wrong  
> I will be your baby even when you're gone  
> 'Cause I don't wanna take that I don't feel you at all  
> I'll be standing here when you call  
> I can still feel your breath all over me, filling me  
> I could fuck with you for eternity, infinity  
> Takeoff and lights on, I could be your lover  
> I could be the one for you and no one else at all  
> So how long will it take till you see how bad I need this?  
> I'll give you all if you please never leave, I need to keep it  
> I could fuck with you for infinity  
> I could fuck with you for infinity  
> I could fuck with you for infinity”


End file.
